Sweet Child Of Mine
by ExLibris3
Summary: Jenny and Gibbs adjust to their life as parents. Written for the And Baby Makes Three Challenge on NFA.


_A/N: Written for the And Baby Makes Three Challenge on NFA. _

_Jenny and Gibbs adjust to their life as parents. Please review._

**Sweet Child Of Mine**

Jenny sighed, considering herself defeated in the exact moment she heard a baby crying from the bedroom she'd left moments ago. She glanced up the stairs she'd just descended, having hoped she'd done it silently enough. Apparently not. With a low groan of annoyance, she quickly ran back up the stairs to the source of the whining sound.

Tying her hair up in a messy ponytail, she hurried into the nursery and found the baby girl sitting up in her cradle and weeping. She instinctively stretched up her arms upon the sight of her mother. Jenny muttered something she was glad her daughter couldn't understand, and reached down for the baby. Gently, she wiped the tears off her face, and she giggled suddenly, apparently pleased with herself for once again getting her mother to rush to her side.

"Oh, so you think this is funny?" she inquired, the girl smiled a goofy grin, and Jenny felt her stern expression falter and was unable to stop an equal smile from slipping onto her lips. She momentarily forgot she was supposed to be angry with the little thing for refusing to go to sleep, when she found those bright blue eyes, so like those of her father, sparkle happily.

She danced around the room a little with her daughter on her hip, who squealed out in delight as she suddenly found her mother particularly funny, as opposed to when she was trying to get her to lie still in the cradle, which she really wasn't up for at the moment.

"You know what would make mommy really happy, Sarah?" she asked the girl who was currently waving her fists uncontrollably, inevitably ending up smacking herself in the face. She started to cry again, only this time it was of pain, not to get her mother's attention.

"Oh, honey," Jenny winced sympathetically and hoisted Sarah up on her shoulder, rocking her back and forth and felt her tears stain her tank top. She suddenly heard the muffled sound of the front door opening, and her husband's voice carried through her house, calling for her.

"Upstairs," she called back and headed toward the stairs with her crying daughter still clinging onto her.

Gibbs heard them before he saw them, meeting his wife's eyes and silently asking what was wrong. She didn't answer until she was down in the foyer.

"Your daughter tried to knock herself out," she explained and he automatically reached out a hand to caress Sarah's back.

"Yeah, I've known her blows to be quite forceful," he stated, having been the unintended target of those hard little fist more than one time. He leant in to leave a quick kiss on Jenny's lips.

"How was your day?" he asked, taking the girl into his arms. Her face instantly lit up when seeing her daddy.

"She's apparently happy to see you," she said, her tone light.

"C'mon, can't have been that bad," he replied and surveyed her face. She looked exhausted, to say the least, and he had no doubt the little rascal had been tough on her mother today, knowing with two stubborn parents like him and Jenny, the child wouldn't be any less stubborn. He turned his attention back to the girl trying to worm out of his arms.

"Okay, what have you been up to today?" he asked Sarah and tried to wipe off a tear that hadn't been soaked up by Jenny's tank top. She twisted her head and skillfully avoided his hand, looking back at him with big, innocent blue eyes.

"First of all, she caused a minor battlefield in the kitchen this morning. And I'm not exaggerating, took me half an hour to clean the mess up. And she's discovered she's very good at crawling, and has found her new favorite game is hide and seek. Now I've spent the last few hours trying to get her to sleep, but she's impossible," she explained and to annoy her further, she found her husband with a wide grin on his face. She put her hand to her hip and glared at him as he made a goofy face at his girl, who clasped her small hands together and squealed as she thought her father was the funniest person in the world right about now.

"It's not funny, Jethro," she glared at him.

"Sounds like you've had your hands full," he said casually, knowing it would just exasperate her further.

She snorted.

"Believe me; I've been wrestling with her all day," she put her hand to her mouth to shield a yawn. Leaned against the wall and watched him tickling their daughter, the sound of her laughter quickly filled the foyer they were still standing in.

Though Jenny was still annoyed with him, it was all too hard to keep the smile off her lips as she watched him play with their daughter. She thanked the gods every day for the little miracle they had created together, the miracle that had brought such joy into her life and even though it had required sacrifices, she did not regret for a minute giving birth to her beautiful daughter. And Gibbs was a natural, and already having some experience with children, he'd been her greatest support during the first few weeks when she had been damn sure she was not a good enough mother for Sarah. She felt this experience had brought her and Gibbs closer, being there for each other in the times when she wasn't sure she could take the pressure put upon her and really tested the vows they'd made little more than a year ago. For better and for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do us part. Not only had her love for him etched deeper into her heart, but they'd grown stronger, their marriage had grown stronger and she felt immensely happy about that they could make this work as well as it did.

Sarah writhed in her father's grip, giggling as tickled her and he was soon laughing too. Jenny knew he was holding her securely, and trusted him to never let her slip from his arms.

Sarah suddenly yawned, and Gibbs seemed to draw the conclusion play-time was over. He cast a glance at Jenny, and then turned his attention back to his daughter.

"I think we ought to put you to sleep," he stated and didn't receive any protest from the little lady. Jenny recalled being met by a loud disagreeing whine when suggesting it was bedtime. He looked back at her again, and she shrugged.

"That'll be your battle," she said and without another word he took Sarah upstairs, and when she realized where they were going, she let out a loud cry that made Jenny smirk because she knew Gibbs was up for a real fight. Though she was desperately hoping he'd get her to sleep soon, because much as she'd enjoy having him fail the same battle she'd been losing earlier, she was missing her husband. Missing him a lot and she felt it had been all too long since they had spent some time together just being husband and wife.

Wrapping her arms around her body, she silently made her way into the living room, clearing a path through the numerous toys splayed over the floor in front of the TV. She reached for the remote control and turned it on. Checking the news channel to see if anything had happened. It hadn't. Nothing of much interest, at least. She flipped through the channels, searching for something worth watching.

After spending ten minutes slumped in the couch she came to the conclusion there was nothing to see, and was just about to press the off-button when she heard someone descending the stairs, no doubt her husband. He could not have gotten the little monster to sleep already. That would be impossible. She was certain he would come in here with a whiny Sarah in his arms. She sighed and left the couch to go meet him. She turned off the TV and when she turned toward the doorway her eyes found her husband, alone. She raised her eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you got her to sleep," she warned. The smirk on his face was answer enough.

"What? She was exhausted…" he grinned and ducked as she threw a stuffed animal at him.

"I've been trying for hours…" she muttered and he walked up to her. He gently stroked her arm. She lifted her head and met his gaze. "Maybe she's just missed you. I know I have," she slipped her arms around his waist as she spoke. He was unable to keep the smile from slipping onto his lips.

"I've missed both of you," he said, voice slightly lowered. He brought his hand up to release her hair that was still tied up in a ponytail. It flowed over her shoulders in a red curtain and framed her face. He smiled appreciatively as he thought about how beautiful she was.

"What are you thinking about?" she tilted her head as she asked curiously.

"Is it my turn to wrestle with you now?" his eyes glittered mischievously.

"Only if it doesn't require clothing," she smiled and he lowered his head until his lips hovered over hers.

"There will absolutely not be any clothing," he breathed against her lips before he swiftly closed the gap between them. She moaned against him as his tongue slipped through her lips, stroking hers and dancing with it. She ran her fingers through his hair as his hands on the small of her back pushed her roughly against him.

Suddenly, his hands had found their way into her shirt, and she shivered at the feel of his slightly calloused fingers on her skin. The kissing became more frantic, heated and a trail of clothes discarded in haste led to the couch, where the couple quickly collapsed, her legs wrapped around his waist as they began to move in a very familiar rhythm, and their lips never left each others bodies.

--

He subconsciously trailed his fingertips over her curves, as she lay at his side under the blanket he'd pulled off the back of the couch. Her body was still warm, and slightly sweaty and the knowledge it was because of him was partly the reason for the still smile etched upon his face. Her small hands were draped over his waist, slender fingers playing with the hair on his chest. His heart rate was back to normal, or, as normal as it could ever be around her, his heart always beat a little faster than normal when she was within close proximity.

Her head rested comfortably on his arm, her fingers stroking down the firm body she loved being wrapped around. She felt his arms tighten around her as he pulled her closer, she could feel his heart beat against her chest, feel his hand slipping down to her hip. She pressed a loving kiss to his chest.

He caught her hand in his and brought it to his lips, pressing small kisses to each of her fingertips. Her light giggle broke through the silence weaved over the room.

He watched her where she lay on his shoulder, a cascade of red hair splayed over him and her face looking back up at him. She was slightly flushed, and he recognized all too well the look in her eyes. And he loved it, because he knew what it followed, and he loved seeing the satisfaction and contentment reflecting in her eyes.

She thought about how she missed him during the days she was alone at home with Sarah. Though she had tons of stuff to do, she always longed for her husband's reassuring hand on her shoulder, encouraging her further and supporting her in her role as a mother. When her pregnancy had gone on for long enough, she'd announced she'd be stepping down as Director and leave the agency to become a full-time mother. Her husband on the other hand had decided to stay. Much as she had complained about his decision, she'd let him, for everyone's sake. But she'd reprimanded him about the fact she didn't like it that he was facing dangers every day; she wouldn't want to take that call from the new director. He'd promised he was not leaving her, but much as she trusted him to keep a promise, she still tried to coax him into retirement.

"You still sulking about that I got her to sleep?" he asked when she was being so quiet. She glanced up at him and found his blue eyes glittering with amusement in the faint light. She reached up her hand to wipe perspiration off of his forehead.

"Don't gloat," she replied and his smile grew wider. His strong arms tightened around her and pulled her petite body on top of his. Her hand conveniently landed on his chest, right above his heart. He captured it with his and pressed it down against his heart.

"What do you think?" he asked and she stared up into his face, her big green eyes showing confusion. "Am I done with NCIS?"

She frowned.

"Are you saying you want to quit?"

"Retire," he corrected. "I'll do it for you and Sarah," the sincerity in his voice surprised her, but so did the somewhat painful expression in his eyes.

She placed a soft kiss to his chest and shook her head so the red curls swept over her shoulders.

"I don't want you to quit because you feel like you have to, Jethro. Not when I see in your eyes you wanna stay, that you still have the need to help people…" she was silenced by his hand covering her mouth.

"For a woman who supposedly knows me better than anyone, you surprise me, Jen," he said and laughed at the confused expression on her face. He pulled her up and placed his lips against her forehead and whispered against the damp skin, "You're my family. You're what's important,"

She believed every word he said, knowing them to be the truth and knowing there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her and Sarah. She did want him to retire, did want him at home with her, more than anything in the world. Yet she could not help but to think he was going to regret his decision and the drive for his work would take over. But like he said, who was she to claim she knew him, if she seriously thought he'd abandon his wife and daughter for work?

He gently kissed her nose and then captured her lips with his, pulling her far away from any thoughts except thoughts of him and the way he was kissing her. She responded lovingly and parted her lips slightly to allow him to deepen the kiss. His hand tangled up in her hair as he kept exploring the inner depths of her mouth.

She slowly pulled away, kept her eyes closed as she felt his heavy breathing on her face, down her throat as he reclaimed her skin with his lips. A low moan surged up her throat as his tongue flicked over her soft, slightly damp, skin. He kissed round her neck, burying his face in her hair and even though his eyes were very much closed, he easily found her weak spot. She bit down on her lip to stop a nothing but desperate moan to slip from her, but she failed in her mission and felt him smile into her neck, pleased with himself for getting her to sound like that. It was all too easy to get lost in him, not that she was trying too hard to resist.

His hands roamed down her back, stopping at her ass and that was when she knew for certain it was too late to stop, and let him have his wicked way with her once again.

Later, he wrapped the blanket around her sweaty body and slipped into his sweatpants and t-shirt, before following her up the stairs, his hand in hers. She stopped in the doorway to their daughter's room and tilted her head to glance up at her husband, who came up behind her. He slipped his arms around her waist and held her firmly against his chest. Two pair of eyes set upon the small sleeping figure in the cradle.

Gibbs rested his chin on her shoulder. She reveled in the feel of his breath in her neck and the warmth from his body she was damn certain she'd freeze to death without.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" she whispered, not intending on waking up the kid as it'd been difficult enough to put her to sleep in the first place.

"She sure gets the looks from her mother," he replied just as quiet as he nuzzled her neck. Jenny didn't even try to stop the smile from slipping over her lips. She spun around in his arms, surprising him and nearly dropping the blanket shielding her body as she wound her arms around his neck. The blanket was only held up as she pressed herself firmly against his torso.

"So," she began, her fingers playing with the hair in his neck. "Are you really quitting… retiring?" she corrected herself as his ice blue eyes pierced through hers.

He glanced over her shoulder at their daughter sleeping peacefully, and then they drifted back to her. He brought up one hand to push a strand of hair behind her ear. He leant closer, lips brushing against her still slightly swollen ones.

"You bet I am," he whispered, breath hot on her face for a brief moment before he swiftly closed the gap between them by crashing his lips down onto hers. She wriggled in his arms, the blanket dangerously close to slipping; she brought down a hand from his neck to hold it up around her body.

The kisses were slow, passionate and quite the contrast to the heated, urging kissing that had occurred downstairs as they both had been too desperate for the other.

A whimper that gradually rose into a loud crying made them spring apart. Gibbs looked over his wife's shoulder and saw two small fists wave in the air above the cradle. He let go of Jenny, caressing her bare arm softly as he brushed past her into the nursery to reach the cradle.

Jenny readjusted the blanket around her body as she watched him pick up Sarah in his arms, the child was crying and he was desperately trying to hush her. His big, strong hands touched her ever so softly and soothingly rubbed her back. It never ceased to amaze her how good he was with kids. His unconditional love for their little daughter was all too present in the way he held her, her head resting in the crook of his arm, his eyes fixed upon the small child wrapped in the blanket as her fists waved furiously in the air.

But Sarah seemed inconsolable at first, not the slightest obedient to her father's hushing. Jenny watched him when he softly began to sing to her, rocking her back and forth and she seemed to be soothed by the tune.

He met her gaze as he sang, she beamed at him and a smile played over her lips.

"Better get used to it, Jethro," she said, referring to the fact he'd get to spend more time with his daughter now that he was going to be spending his time at home. Somehow, she had a feeling it wouldn't bother him at all. He loved Sarah as much as she did; she knew how much he hated it that he was at work all day and sometimes not able to leave until late in the evening, meaning she's already put her to bed. She knew he was torn between the drive and passion he felt for his work, and his love and longing for his family. Though it was inevitable which would win out in the end, it made her happy beyond belief he'd finally made his final choice.

She crossed her arms across her chest in the doorway and their gazes met and held. The child's whimpering caught his attention and he turned back to her. Jenny decided to leave him to his battle and whispered she'd be off to bed.

Gibbs looked after her as she disappeared into their bedroom, holding his daughter close to his chest as he walked around the room. Not that he minded. He looked down at his girl, smiled as he knew she would grow to be the very image of her mother, only with his eyes.

He sang the last tunes as her eyelids began to droop, and as he didn't have the slightest intention on putting her back into the cradle, he carried his sleeping daughter out of the nursery and stopped in the doorway to his and Jenny's bedroom.

His wife lay slumped back against the pillows, having put on a nightgown and was clearly waiting for him. He smirked as she rolled her eyes at him, knowing she was unable to deny him anything, for the moment.

Though she was smiling widely as he climbed into bed with Sarah still in arms, placing her carefully between them in the king-size bed. Their eyes met over the sleeping child. He leaned closer, placing his lips firmly onto hers. Slipping his hand into the soft, red hair he loved so much.

He watched, surprised, as she ever so gently lifted up their daughter and placed her on his chest, immediately feeling her small fist grasp at his t-shirt. He smiled at his wife and she smiled back, smiled knowingly as she understood how much he appreciated this closeness to his daughter, especially seeing as he didn't get to spend much time with her during the days. But that would change, from now on, as he had grown sick of being away from his wife and daughter all days. Work wasn't nearly as tolerable now when he didn't have her lurking around the agency, sending him looks and on occasion getting a little too involved in his cases for his liking, which lead to a fight that in turn would resolve in a complete release of the considerably escalated sexual tension, as their bodies collided the moment they got home from work.

She snuggled up against his side and wrapped her arms protectively around her husband and daughter. He placed a soft kiss onto her hair, meeting her gaze as she sleepily stared up at him, a contented smile on her lips as she took her daughter's small hand in hers. He held his hand around Sarah, happy beyond what words could describe that Jenny trusted him with her on his chest. Her comfortable weight on him would remind itself in his always so light slumber, there wasn't a chance in the world he'd roll over in sleep.

Jenny's breathing evened out, got calmer and calmer as she drifted further and further into her dream world. He watched her, pride and joy in his eyes, as she snuggled closer into his side, his arm draped around her petite body to always keep her safe, protected. He looked to his daughter, just as relaxed in sleep as her mother, her small lips pursed, the already red hair stood up in every possible and impossible angle. He smiled to himself, she looked too adorable where she laid, her fist still curled around his t-shirt and her small body slowly rising and falling with every breath she took.

He felt so blessed, being here, lying here with his wife that he loved beyond words, the child he unbelievably enough was entitled to call his daughter. The two most precious of things, things he never thought he'd have again.

He lovingly caressed Sarah's back, knowing he would always be here for her. He'd watch her grow up, he'd quit his job to make sure of that. He'd be here, always and forever, not at work in shootings or out to war. He'd settle down with the family he held dear and that was it. He was through with his duties and having already served his people and country, with all the sacrifices he'd made, for better and for worse, he felt he finally could step down from the real world and be the father he'd always wanted to be, with the woman he'd always wanted to call his wife, and the child he'd dreamed of having.

As he felt sleep tugging at him, he tightened his hold on Jenny, loving the response he got from her even while asleep, as she tried to get closer to him even though it wasn't possible.

The proud and genuinely happy smile followed him in sleep, being surrounded by his family that made every day special, every single day worth living.

**The End**


End file.
